


Hear my heart

by FuturePast56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Danny is done with Stiles, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff as fuck, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean it was supposed to do but there is a lot of Scisaac in there, Kinda, Little Kid Stiles, Little kid Scott, M/M, My first Sterek fic!, Parish wants to help, Romantic Soulmates, Scisaac - Freeform, Some angst?, Stiles and Scott are best friends, Swearing, They were little and then grow up, Well not really, also I created another sister for Derek, and well, as always, because its Stiles, but helps anyway, but then shit happened, i will stop tagging now, it was supposed to be short, it's really full Sterek, soulmates - they can hear each other, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturePast56/pseuds/FuturePast56
Summary: Soulmate AU when you can hear your soulmate talking at completely random moments.Stiles first heard his soulmate when he was five-years old and he kept on hearing them until it randomly stopped when he was thirteen.





	Hear my heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is AU in which soulmates can hear each other at completely random situations throughout their lives. I dunno, dont ask, I was half drunk and I'm honestly shocked how little mistakes were in there xD Anyway, it's my first work in Teen Wolf fandom in English, even though I was in Sterek fandom for... 4 years?... Well that's more than I thought xD I hope you like it, leave a kuddo or a comment or whatever have fun :)

Stiles heard his soulmate for the first time when he was only five years old. He was playing with one of his action figures – ha named it 'Firecrasher' -  and his red toy car (that was currently driving into the paper volcano, but a blue car was there to save it so there were no reasons to worry) when suddenly he heard the voice. 

_I didn’t want another sister! I already have three!_

Stiles dropped both cars and crushed his volcano, causing Firecrasher to die in a terrible accident instead of saving the princess. The little boy stood up and run to the kitchen to find there his mom, busy doing crosswords. 

"Hey, monkey. Who is chasing you?" She asked with a smile when her son suddenly hugged her. 

"Mommy, I heard the voice! I heard the voice but there was no one in the room!" He screamed and his mom furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Don't worry, monkey. It's could be your soulmate. Mommy told you about them, right?" She asked and he nodded.  

"But you said that I have to be at least seven to hear my soulmate! And I'm not seven!" He said, causing Claudia to smile and nod with agreement, happy that her son actually listened to her for once. 

"I told you that one of you has to at least seven. Apparently, your soulmate is older than you" she explained. Stiles connected his eyebrows, brown eyes busy with thinking. 

"I don’t want to marry a girl that's older than me" he mumbled, making his mom laugh and kiss him on the nose – to which he shook his head because he wasn't that little anymore and only kisses on cheeks were available.  

"You don’t have to marry her, but you know someone is there" he promised. "And now tell you what you heard. What your soulmate whispered into your little head?" She looked him deep in the eyes when Stiles blinked. 

"That they don’t want more sisters because three is enough" five-year-old said and Claudia chuckled.  

"I agree with them then. I have only you and that's a lot of work" she said. As the answer, Stiles mumbled offended 'hey!' And his mom proceeds to laugh at his reaction. He didn't stop talking about his soulmate for three weeks. His best friend Scott – they met on the first day of school and after three hours of playing Stiles hugged him and decided that he will keep him after which he tried to take little boy home, but, to Stiles' disappointment, neither his or Scott parents agreed to that – even throw a crayon at him when he suggested going around and asking pregnant ladies how many kids they have. Even Stiles' dad thought that his idea was too smart for a five-year-old. Stiles tried to send his thoughts to his soulmate, but he discovered – after many lectures from his mom - that it simply doesn't work that way because apparently, you cannot force thoughts to travel as they do it on their own in completely random situations.  

***** 

Stiles was really disappointed that he didn’t hear anything more until he was almost eight – he was seven for almost a year and it gave him nothing! Nothing! He was with Scott's at the time, having dinner with aunt Melissa – as he started calling her long time before – and waiting for his friend's dad to be back from work. He was in the middle of explaining to Scott's mom how exactly they run away from school to buy ice-cream earlier this week – they did come back though, so that should still count – when he heard the voice again.  

_My ears are stuck in the wolf mode! HELP!_

Stiles was about to be confused when he heard it again, not even five seconds later – their fate connection had to be really good today. Probably because of the moon or start or something, Stiles wasn't really a soulmate expert.  

_Laura stop laughing!_

Stiles was so hit by those words that he didn’t notice three important things. One: he stopped talking in the middle of the story and sat there in silence for almost a minute. Two: he dropped his fork into his drink. Three: aunt Melissa told Scott to say something to him and Scott decided to throw a spoon at him instead. When spoon hit him in the head – Scott will be so kicked out from the bed for that at their sleepover that week - Stiles blinked and smiled wide. 

"Stiles, honey, are you okay? Did you eat much chocolate again?" Melissa asked and Stiles shook his head quickly. 

"Nah-a. I just heard my soulmate again" he informed them, trying to stay calm. Melissa smiled and visibly relaxed, knowing that he was okay and Scott's eyes widened when he heard his words. 

"For the second time?! I didn’t hear mine even once! That’s not fair!" He yelled and pouted, almost putting his elbow on the mashed potatoes on his plate.  

"Don't worry, Scott! You will hear your soulmate too. She is probably too busy being pretty and stuff" he decided and Scott rolled his eyes. 

"Soulmates are not always that good" Melissa mumbled under her breath, causing both eight-year-olds to stare at her in disbelief. She quickly noticed her mistake and faked a smile. "I mean, their words are sometimes annoying and distracting" she corrected herself. 

"Yeah, ma, but they are still your soulmate! They can be annoying, because they are destined to be with you" Scott quickly explained like an expert and his mom smiled again, her eyes becoming weirdly sad.  

"Of course, you're right, puppy. You are always right" she said and stood up taking her empty plate to the kitchen. "You boys finish eating quickly and go play, okay?" She informed them while walking away. They ate in silence for a minute before Scott looked up from his plate and looked at his friend. 

"What your soulmate said? And did you hear the actual voice this time or just words?" He asked and Stiles swallowed his food, shaking his head. 

"Nah, it was still just kinda there. Like I can hear it but I don’t really know how it sounds" he explained and Scott nodded. "And they said something about wolf ears being stuck and then screamed at some Laura to stop laughing" he added and Scott blinked couple times. 

"Wolf ears? Is your soulmate a werewolf?" He asked in a hushed and voice and Stiles nodded. 

"Possible" Stiles agreed, nodding.  "Or they just, you know, are getting ready for Halloween, because it's tomorrow's tomorrow" he added and Scott shook his head. 

"You mean 'day after tomorrow'? Or 'in two days'?" He asked and Stiles walked to his chair. 

"My version is better" he decided. "Now... Who will be first in your room can eat all the chocolate!" He screamed and started running for his life upstairs, leaving his confused friend downstairs. 

"That's why we have two chocolates" he mumbled and walked up the stairs to see Stiles already eating his sweets. He only sighed and took his favourite board game. "Want to play?" He asked and his friend only nodded as the answer.  

***** 

_I'm not going to chase the mailman! I'm not a dog, Laura!_

Stiles heard in school and laughed at loud, while his teacher was trying to explain him basics of English language to the group of nine-year-olds. She asked what was that funny. He answered that his soulmate and the teacher only sighed and continued her speech. 

***** 

"My soulmate just said that they love space! I love space too" Scott screamed during Stiles' birthday party, making all the guests laugh. 

"You definitely are meant to be" Claudia decided and Scott nodded quickly. Stiles only smiled trying to swallow two pieces of cake at once. He was really happy for his friend.  

***** 

_I don't care that he is my cousin, that’s my room!_

Stiles stopped doing his homework and laughed out loud, remembering that he had an almost exact same reaction when his uncle with kids came to visit them two months ago and he was asked to sleep with both of his cousins. He liked his soulmate even more with every second. 

***** 

_What do you mean I can't fight him?! I can fight everyone, Cora!_

Stiles heard loudly. This time he didn’t smile, simply continuing to throw eggs at Scott's dad's car. His friend discovered that his parents are getting divorced because his dad cheated on his mom. Stiles decided to help Scott in the only way he could think of as an eleven-year-old – first meaningful hug then a random act of violence against a person that you are angry at. This day his image of soulmates was crushed as Melissa and Rafael were meant to be together, but now not only they suffered but Scott also couldn't handle his emotions breaking down into angry sobbing and crushing one egg in his hand. 

***** 

"Stiles?" Scott woke him up at night. They were twelve at the time, having a sleepover at Stiles' place as he had troubles sleeping when his mom was in the hospital.  

"What's going on, buddy?" He asked sleepily, trying to see his friend in the darkness of the night. 

"I think..." He stopped and bit his lip. "I think my soulmate is hurt. A lot" he whispered and all the feeling of sleep left Stiles within a second. 

"Oh, heck... Why do you think that?" He asked, sitting up and looking straight at the brunette. Scott swallowed hard and shook his hand. 

"I just... I heard a cry. Really painful cry and... and kind of a whisper of 'let me out, let me out, let me out' over it, and I just... I don’t want my soulmate to be hurt, Stiles, we have to do something, we have to..." He stopped when his friend sat on the bed next to him and hugged him, not letting him go until he stopped shaking. This night they slept together, both comforting each other in hard situations they were in. 

***** 

_I think I'm in love with you._

Stiles blinked couple times before he understood that that wasn’t addressed to him. Which meant that his soulmate was dating someone... that his soulmate was in love with someone else. Twelve-year-old excused himself to the bathroom from lesson and he stayed there until the lunch break. 

***** 

Stiles didn’t really understand what Scott meant a year ago when he mentioned that his soulmate was in pain. In fact, Scott kept on mentioning how many times he heard the cry or scream instead of actual words and Stiles just couldn’t fully understand his friend's suffering... until he experienced it himself. He was walking home from school when he heard it – loud scream full of anger and clear devastation so similar but so different to the cry that Stiles made barely four months ago when his mom died. It was simply that – a scream, almost roar with loud 'how' between the lines. Stiles didn't realize he fell down to the ground, tears streaming down his checks. 

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, oh my God, you are in such a pain I can't even imagine" he started mumbling, hoping that his soulmate will hear his words somehow. He lied on the crosswalk for couple minutes, sobbing, knowing that he couldn’t do anything to stop that extreme pain that his soulmate felt. He would probably stay there longer if the random lady didn’t ask him if he is okay. He lied and somehow was able to stand up and walk home, where he ignored his dad and locked himself in his room. His dad didn’t notice that something was wrong... Lately, sadness and silence weren't that extraordinary in his house.  

***** 

_Why am I alive if they are dead?_

_I should die in there._

_It's my fault._

_I need to move out._

_My fault._

_I need to leave._

_My fault._

After over a month full of those thoughts randomly popping out in Stiles' head, everything stopped. He didn’t hear anything more from his soulmate. No random thoughts, no funny situations, no silent cries. Nothing. 

***** 

"I think my soulmate may be a guy" Scott said, shocked by his own words. Stiles stopped playing a video game and looked at his friend.  

"That's cool. I thought about that with mine too... When I still heard them, but now I don't know" he sighed and moved his arms in the motion that didn’t really mean anything. "Why you think that your soulmate is a guy?" He asked and Scott blushed.  

"I just... I heard them doing... stuff... And then they-he... Then he whispered something about dad killing him for being gay" he blinked and stopped smiling, suddenly confused. "I mean that part about his dad is definitely a bad thing that he was... doing a thing at the time and I heard that and I..." Scott stopped, blushing furiously and Stiles raised his eyebrow. 

"Let me get this straight-" He started and then half laughed. "-or not straight at all" he added and shook his head. "You are saying that you heard your soulmate... jerking off?" He asked and Scott's face answered this question perfectly, causing Stiles to laugh at loud for over five minutes. It also caused Scott to mumble: 

"Why I still tell you things?", which made Stiles fall down from the bed, tears streaming down his face, because of laughter.  

***** 

It was over a year since the last message and Stiles was really confused because everyone kept on telling him that thoughts will come to him more often with age as they should be closer to finding each other. He was depressed about that fact but he decided to live life to the fullest and start dating other people. He was over fifteen and he had his crushes in school – the biggest being Lydia Martin, Danny and Jackson Whittemore. Stiles honestly still wondered why would he be crushing at Jackson, but then he decided that it was simply because of looks reasons and quickly – okay, after three months – get over this feeling going back to simply hating Jackson and his perfect face – okay, maybe he wasn’t completely over it. 

***** 

Scott decided to befriend new student. Her name was Allison and she was adorable and probably could kill them both in a second – Stiles had the feeling that it was true and he was never wrong about first impressions. Alison then decided to befriend two completely different groups of people – Jackson, Lydia, and Danny being the first one and Erica, Isaac and Boyd the second one. Which seem to Stiles as terrible idea somehow became what they all needed. Stiles found out that Erica and Boyd were soulmates, which they discovered at the age of thirteen. They were the first couple of soulmates in his year that Stiles knew and that made him feel even sadder about lack of his thoughts. 

***** 

"Isaac is cute" Scott mumbled and Stiles nodded. 

"I know" he answered while eating his fries and playing a video game. 

"He shouldn’t be allowed to be that adorable" Scott added, his car on the screen crushing, which made Stiles sigh. 

"I also know that. And I know how cute his ridiculous scarfs are how is laugh is like a sunshine, which honestly doesn’t make any sense, and also how you imagine him naked, which is too much information Scottie, you are helplessly and deeply in that crush, which really fucks up your ability to play a video game with your best friend" he finished and Scott sighed. 

"I just... I would like him to be my soulmate, but I don't know how to... how to check that?" He half-asked.  

"How many times you are hearing your soulmate? Like a month?" He asked and Scott bit his lip. 

"It's... almost every day?" Scott sent another half-question and Stiles almost choke on the air. 

"You are... You are getting messages from your soulmate every day and you still don’t know? Goddammit, just spend a weekend with Isaac and see if you will hear him both in your head and in real life" Stiles suggested and Scott blinked. 

"That’s... actually good idea" he admitted and Stiles sighed.  

"Of course, it is. It's my idea" he answered and smiled when he resumes his game. He didn’t mention that he planned this if there would be chance of him getting his soulmate. Even though he didn’t hear them for a long time. 

***** 

When he heard his soulmate again he was close to send a bug fuck you message to the universe. First of all: he was twenty-two, his dreams of meeting his soulmate long gone as he simply assumed that they are clearly dead, after which he survived all stages of grief and somehow moved on. He watched all his friends meeting their soulmates – Scott and Isaac, Allison and Malia and Kira (funny story with those three and how confused they were when Allison and Malia found out that they have another soulmate), Jackson and Ethan, Lydia and Aiden – and even witnessed Erica giving birth to her firstborn – adorable little girl that is only couple weeks old. Stiles was in college, studying a Joint Honours Forensic Science/Criminology and Mythological Studies. He was two weeks into relationship with Randy – nice guy, quite boring, but Stiles wasn't complaining too much – in the middle of making out session, his hands down his boyfriend's pants, when he heard it. He fucking heard it.  

_You hit my Camaro, asshole, you will pay for the damage._

Just like that. Stiles stopped what he was doing – in that case: undressing his boyfriend, who was currently really confused, but Stiles couldn’t be bothered to care.  

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me, right now" he whispered and shook his head. Why? Why now? He already survived all stages of grief, he doesn’t need that again. 

"Stiles, what happe-" Randy started, but Stiles shook his head to shut him up. 

"Nothing Randy, just found out that my soulmate is not dead, and just said something for the first time since I was thirteen. Everything is fucking perfect" he mumbled and Randy blinked. 

"So... You have a soulmate?" Randy asked and Stiles nodded. 

"I got a soulmate" he confirmed. Randy nodded, after which he stood up and started gathering his things without a word. 

"You know my rule. Not dating guys who will eventually leave me for their soulmates" he said and the only thing Stiles was able to do was nodding when his boyfriend – no, sorry, ex-boyfriend – left his apartment.  

"I have a soulmate" Stiles repeated. "And I need to find him" he added and put on his shoes before leaving the building with only phone in his hand. 

***** 

An hour later he was at Isaac's and Scott's place. He described what happened to him and looked at Isaac.  

"You still have this thing that makes connection, fate or whatever it is, stronger so there is possibility of having actual conversation?" He asked and Isaac stared at him. 

"It's work in progress and I'm not letting you use it" He said and Stiles sighed. 

"This is a matter of life and death!" He informed his friends and Scott raised an eyebrow. 

"How?" He mumbled and Stiles shook his head. 

"Because if I will need to wait another nine fucking years to hear my soulmate than I will just kill every random, totally innocent person I will walk past" he explained and Isaac shook his head. 

"Still, no way I'm making you my guinea pig for something that may not work and, oh little detail, may actually kill you. No. And don’t try anything on Scott, I know he can't say 'no' to your ideas, but he does not know where it is. And, why don’t you just write down what you know about the guy and ask Parrish to find in the criminal records about some big death that happened on the day you heard him crying and then he will find who it is and you can ask Danny to track him down with his hacking skills and then-" Isaac stopped, looking at their shocked faces. "What?" He asked. 

"That... is an amazing plan!" Stiles said and Scott nodded. "I'm gonna do that! Thanks, Isaac!" He said and run to Isaac after which he hugged him for three seconds, yelled 'see ya' and run out of the apartment.  

***** 

Stiles sat in front of the phone, with Jordan Parrish on the speaker, trying to remember every single bit of information about his soulmate. He did need to promise Parrish many things for that favour, but after five minutes of strong negotiations and explaining how it will be far worse for society for him to live without his soulmate, because he will start to consider a 'serial killer' as his new profession. 

"I assume it's a guy" he started. "Big family. Three sisters" he added. "I assume one of them is Laura, second one is Cora and third may be Nina, but I cannot be sure. Something happened when I was thirteen years old in Spring. He was devastated and I kept on hearing how everyone is dead and my soulmate was blaming himself. Could you find something like that, please?" Stiles asked politely and Parrish sighed. 

"Okay, so it depends when the crime happened. Some of the regions weren't using computers at the time, still trying to claim that paperwork is better. If it happened in the county that was already used to technology or that actually bothered to put all the old cases in the system, which Beacon Hills still didn’t do, so you see how it may look" he explained and Stiles sighed. "I will look for it and call you back if I find something. Just don’t tell your dad, because he will fire me for using police data for finding soulmates" he finished and Stiles chuckled. 

"My dad used his police influence to find my mom, so he shouldn't be against that" he said, shaking his head. "Okay, thanks for your help"  

***** 

_I'm on the search to find my soulmate._

Stiles heard that and almost crushed his car into a tree, because those thoughts weren't his. He blinked and shook his head. 

"You and me, buddy" he mumbled, but simple smile appeared on his lips. "Took you only nine years" he added, shaking his head. 

***** 

"Stiles, I found the case... You won't believe who fits the description" Stiles listened to Jordan explaining who his soulmate may be and he almost punched himself in the face in disbelief. Why didn’t he think about that sooner? 

***** 

"Hey, Danny men!"  

"No" his friend's voice answered right away on the phone and Stiles pouted.  

"Help me find love?" He asked politely, his voice begging.  

"Why would I?" He only heard in response and smiled. 

"Because you love and we are friends!" Stiles offered, but after couple seconds of silence he rolled his eyes. "Also, I will offer you night movie marathon in cinema for your and Mike's anniversary that's totally in this month" he added. That could be illegal to use his job like that, but no one ever looked after him so he often sneaks into the premiers of upcoming films or watched them before – working in the cinema with manager that's always high wasn't that bad.  

"What do you want?" Danny answered and Stiles high-fived himself.  

"You remember the Hale fire?" He asked and didn’t wait for an answer. "I need you to locate Derek Hale" 

"Why?" Danny asked and Stiles smiled. 

"Because he may be my soulmate" he answered and shook his head. "Also, he may be driving a Camaro that was in some sort of accident last Tuesday" He added. 

"I will see that I can do" Danny answered and Stiles screamed with happiness into a phone, scaring a lady who was standing next to him in the line in the grocery store. 

***** 

_Where are you? You should be close, I can feel it...._

Stiles shook his head during a lecture and bit his lip. He really missed hearing his soulmate in most random moment... To be honest, he really missed hearing him at all. 

***** 

_Stiles, where are you?_

He blinked couple times, before realising that it was, indeed, his soulmate talking. But why would his soulmate know his name? He called Scott and asked him exactly that question to which his friend sighed and only mumbled that 'probably the same way you know his', after which he hung up and went back to sleep. Stiles nodded and decided to wait to ask questions like that till the morning, because at 2am people are not really helpful. 

***** 

"Lyds, I think pizza is here!" He screamed from the kitchen, after hearing the doorbell ring. 

"I'm paying you are moving to the door!" She yelled back and Stiles rolled his eyes, putting the cup back to the sink and taking his wallet while walking towards the door. When he opened them, his mind decided to stop working, because holy hell this guy was hot. Green eyes, black hair and sharp look that leather jacket gave him were completely overwhelmed by shy half-smile guy was giving. 

"I'm sorry, but... Are you Stiles?" He asked, his voice soft and perfect. Stilinski nodded, blinking couple times with confusion. 

"Yeah, but how do you-" his words were cut by loud ringtone of his phone. Stiles looked at the guy and then back at his phone, where Danny's name appeared. "I'm sorry, I have to take it... Come in?" He said and quickly answered the phone, his eyes still at the stranger.  

"Stiles, you won't believe it" he heard his friend's voice. "I wasn't able to track the guy down, but I did find his car, which also took a lot time, because there was no black Camaro registered at Derek Hale - or any Derek for that matter - that was in the accident last week, but then I did some digging and apparently Hale's had this car before the accident so I research the car registered on his father that, for some reason changed his last name to his wife's, and there was a registration plate so I hacked to some cameras and police record and then-" as Danny continued to speak, Stiles shook his head, trying to avoid intense stare of green eyes in front of him. 

"To the point, Danny" he stopped his friend. 

"Right" Danny took a deep breath. "I found the car and it's literally standing in front of your apartment right now" Danny finished and Stiles blinked. He looked back at the stranger at his door and shook his head in disbelief. 

"Thanks" he only mumbled in the phone and put it down, staring at the men and still shaking his head. "What's your name?" He asked. 

"Oh, sorry" men seem really stress out and he blushed a little bit. "My name is Derek Hale and I think I'm your soul-" Stiles didn’t let him finish as he took a big swing with his right fist and punch him right in the nose. "What the fu-" Derek started again, but Stiles wasn't planning to give him that satisfaction. 

"That's for disappearing from my mind for nine-fucking-years and letting me think you are dead, you asshole, you fucking asshole!" He yelled, but with every single word anger slowly disappeared as he took step closer his soulmate. "I thought you were dead. I thought that I lost a chance of meeting you at the age of fucking thirteen!" He said, tears appearing in his eyes as Derek only nodded. 

"I know and I'm so sorry" he said and Stiles laughed, taking another step toward Derek, and putting finger on his chest.  

"Well, you should be sorry" he agreed and nodded. 

"Stiles, are you fighting with pizza delivery guy?!" Lydia yelled from his living room and he sighed. 

"Nah, Lyds, its only my failure of the soulmate! And he didn't even bring pizza!" He added, sounded really offended by the fact that destined love of his live didn’t think to bring any pizza for apology.  

"Look, I know I fucked up and you probably don’t want to talk to me, but I would like to ask for... for a chance to meet you" Derek said, putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Stiles didn’t know why but in this moment Derek was far away from intimidating and closer to 'puppy trying to apologise for eating your shoes' mode. 

"I don’t want to talk to you? Dude, I was waiting for that over twenty-two years I want to talk the shit out of you" he informed his soulmate, making Derek even more confused. "You know what? Actually, you are invited to the pizza with me and my friend, Lydia. Right now"  

"Oh... okay" Derek said only and followed Stiles into the living room, where redhead girl stared him down. 

"Dammit, Stilinski, why is your hotter than mine?" She only said and shook his head, making Derek uncomfortable. Stiles grinned. The best punishment for what he did will be an evening with angry intimidating Lydia Martin. 

***** 

"How did you block that?" He asked when Lydia left. They sat on the couch, drinking beer and finishing a pizza that finally came. "The connection. Words... How did you block them?" Stiles clarified.  

"That's a... To answer that I need to reveal some secret of mine... And I don’t know if you are, uhm, aware of those things" Derek said and Stiles nodded to encourage him. "So, have you ever heard of withes and werewolves?" He asked and Stiles chuckled. 

"If I told you that I actually know some werewolves and that my friend Lydia that you just met can predict death, would you believe me?" He asked back. He did know about supernatural in the world – how could he not if Beacon Hills was full of them. Lydia was a banshee, which was genetic. Aiden and Ethan were werewolves and they changed Erica when she was sick and Boyed begged them to save her.  

"You know?" Derek asked, shocked and Stiles nodded with a grin. 

"I'm from Beacon Hills, it's full of those. In my pack of friends six out of eleven people are somehow not normal. We also live in the word when for some reason you can hear voices in your head and no one can find scientific explanation of soulmate magic so I honestly wasn't that shocked with werewolves and witches, although I never actually met a witch so there is that" he finished, drinking his beer. Derek nodded. 

"It's gonna be easier then" he only mumbled and looked Stiles in the eyes. "I'm a werewolf. My entire family was, but now it's only me, my sisters, Laura, Cora and Nina and my cousin Patrick, I didn’t know that three of them survived the fire until this year. Anyway, I asked a witch to give me a stone that blocks the connection with my soulmate, because I could hear you trying to help me and I was blaming myself for death of so many people in my family so I simply didn’t want you to have soulmate like me" he explained, looking down at his bottle of beer. "Being a genetic werewolf comes with some... advantages. All our senses are better, even the one with fate. So I could hear you much more than you could hear me... And I just... After the fire I couldn't deal with all of that so I blocked that with a stone from the witch" he finished. 

"For nine years?" Stiles asked, shocked by the knowledge that Derek blocked he connection between them for so long intentionally.  

"For four years. Laura found and she took the stone away from me... Gave me a big lecture about respecting the other person and how selfish I was at the time, ignoring your feelings" Derek said and Stiles nodded. He already liked Laura. "But deals with witches are not always how you want them... And the stone worked differently than I thought it will. Apparently after you take it off it will continue to work for the same amount of time you were wearing it... Which for me was over four years" he said and shook his head. "I wanted to find you so when the connection came back I accidently hit another car while driving" Derek laughed and looked at him. "I didn’t think that first thing I would hear you doing was you heavily making out with someone" he added and now Stiles was the one to blush. "After that I decided to find you and my sisters decided to help... With FBI information it was hard to find someone named 'Stiles', mostly because it's not your real name" he said and Stiles nodded with agreement.  

"Yeah, that thing... It's Polish" he said and Derek nodded. 

"Yeah I was thinking about some country from that region" Derek said and smiled. "After Cora told me where to go I just took my car and drove here for about three days from New York... and I'm here" he finished and Stiles smiled. 

"I like your sisters" he decided and Derek raise an eyebrow. 

"I was more hoping that you will like me" he said and Stiles smiled. 

"Of course, I like you, idiot. I was destined to like your pretty face and your abs and your green eyes... Yep, definitely like you" he decided and moved closer to Derek, putting his beer on the table next to the couch at the same time. 

"It sounds more that you think I'm hot than actually liking me" said Derek, trying to sound offended, but a little smile appeared on his lips.  

"Yeah that too" Stiles admitted, getting closer to Derek. "And now you have to shut the hell up and kiss me, because I was waiting for that over twenty years" he said. 

"You are the one talking" Derek mumbled, their breaths mixing in the space between them. 

"Shut up" Stiles mumbled and connected their lips. He remembered how Scott used to talk about difference between kissing his soulmate and kissing other people. How Lydia mentioned how intense it was and Allison kept on talking about electricity – which wasn’t caused by Kira's Kitsune abilities, Stiles asked -, but Stilinski never really understood what the meant. But now he knew, because after one second of kissing Derek he could already say that it was better than half of his hook-ups in the past. When they break the kiss, Stiles looked Derek deep into eyes and couldn’t stop smiling. "I think we can make it work" he breathed out and kissed him again. They got married three years later.  


End file.
